


Do Something You'll Regret

by daftalchemist, Oxytreza



Series: Adventures on Planet Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Intoxication, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Spanking, alien!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos attends a formal party welcoming his team of scientists on the planet Vale: home of a seemingly endless night and the most handsome prince that Carlos has ever seen. When Carlos finds Prince Cecil's charm as intoxicating as the wine, he makes some decisions he will likely regret in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something You'll Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a sci-fi AU RP between me and Oxytreza
> 
> Cecil is played by me  
> Carlos is played by Oxy

The party was dull, and Cecil lounged in his chair on the raised platform in a rather bored fashion, watching everyone shuffle about, chatting about topics he cared little about. He wasn't normally so bored at parties, and found himself disappointed that he couldn't enjoy this one more. It was supposed to be important, some first meeting or agreement or... he honestly didn't remember. His father had droned on too long about it, and he'd given up caring. Perhaps if the guests weren't all a bunch of officials and scientists the affair wouldn't be so bland. He grinned wickedly, flicked his spined tail excitedly. Or perhaps if someone were to put out stronger alcohol... He waved over a server and gave them careful instructions, ensuring they wouldn't be caught. He'd have their guests mingling in no time.

Carlos was chatting pleasantly with the crowd at the table he was sitting at, some Valian scientists and some of his own crewmembers. They had arrived that morning on the planet Vale, though it had grown dark quickly after. The night seemed endless here. His ship was supposed to stay for a good amount of time, resupplying and enhancing technology with the inhabitants, and doing studies on the planet and its people. He had been designated as the head scientist of the project, and he sat close to his captain, swirling the mild wine (at least it tasted like wine) in his glass. It wasn’t a particularly exciting event, but he was enjoying himself well enough, he supposed.

The server came back in a couple moments, handing Cecil a glass of fine, dark liquid. He sipped it languidly, smiled wide, and nodded. It was delicious, and strong; perfect for the next course. And once everyone was liquored up, well, then he could make this official occasion much more fun. Some better music, to start. He was certain his father wouldn't mind, or even notice. The old man couldn't handle alcohol well. He grinned as the server presented his father with a glass, and as the rest of them began pouring it at the tables. Sweet and thick, with hardly any bitterness to it. No one would ever suspect it was so much stronger than the wine they currently sipped.

Carlos accepted the refill the server proposed and sipped it. The new beverage was terribly sweet and he drank half his glass in one go with a satisfied smile. His friend Paulo elbowed him with a chuckle and nodded toward the platform the king was currently occupying. "Dude, did you see the king's son? What a babe am I right?" he grinned, and Carlos blushed. Paulo knew all too well his preference for pretty guys, and with some hesitation, he turned to look at the platform. His felt his heart stutter and his breath hitch. That Valian was simply _gorgeous_. He gaped and Paulo laughed, "Yeah, I was right." Carlos elbowed him in return. "Shut up," he grumbled, but was unable to resist looking at the prince once again.

It may have been Cecil's imagination, but he was certain the room was already becoming louder and more excited. He hid his victorious grin behind his glass, sipping the wine slowly, wanting to savor his work. His father was already laughing loudly with some captain or other, hardly paying attention to his son's antics. This worked well for Cecil, because new music had started to play, good enough to dance to, and the moment the crowd began to truly enjoy themselves he planned to slip amongst them and do the same. He threw his glass back with a satisfied chuckle and held it out to be refilled.

Carlos turned to Paulo, who was talking actively with a young Valian lady and completely ignoring him. Sighing, he watched the people who had started dancing, but he couldn't help but let his eyes drift to the prince again as he sipped his wine. The prince was doing the same, lounging on his giant pile of cushions that he used as a chair, tail curled around his legs. Carlos kept his eyes on him, as the Valian didn't seem to notice him.

A sudden loud guffaw from his father had Cecil nearly jumping out of his seat, and he shook his head with an irritated sigh. At least it was a good sign that he could slip away, and he did so eagerly, grabbing his full glass and making his way off the platform and into the crowd. If his father had noticed, he didn't cause a fuss, so Cecil continued on his path, smiling sweetly at everyone who greeted him, getting swept up into a few groups of dancers. Still he continued, losing himself in the crowd before long, which was when he happened to notice one person who didn't seem to be enjoying himself, sitting almost alone at his table as all his companions abandoned him for something more entertaining. There was something about the lonely man that was oddly appealing, and Cecil smiled sweetly at him.

Carlos froze under the prince's stare, and he tentatively returned the smile, raising his glass in greeting and bowing somewhat stiffly to salute the royal person.

Cecil waved away the bow, hating those sorts of formalities. This was a party; he wanted to be an equal and have fun. He leaned against the table, crossing his legs just so. His long loincloth gathered between them, showing off his slender thighs, and the tattoos that covered them. "I will assume from your garb that you're one of the scientists," he said plainly, taking another sip of his wine.

Carlos' brain boggled at the long expense of legs that had just been presented to him and he swallowed, looking up. "Yes. Um. I'm, I'm the head scientist. Carlos. That's my name." He grinned awkwardly, fidgeting with his glass. "And you're the prince."

Cecil's grin widened. This man was cute, incredibly cute. Despite his awkward demeanor and plain clothes, he could tell there was a strong man hidden away in there, easily able to take charge. He would be though, being head scientist, as he had said. "An astute observation," he purred and held out his hand. "Prince Cecil, though please don't feel obligated to call me by my title. Just 'Cecil' will do fine, Carlos."

Carlos took the offered hand and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, your royal highness. Cecil." He smiled, taking his hand back, and bit his lip nervously. "Would... would you do me the pleasure of sharing some wine with me?" He nodded to the empty seat Paulo had just vacated. "You could tell me about your homeland."

Cecil nodded, slipping off of the table and into a chair, stretching himself out over the thing and tucking his tail beneath it. It was smaller than his own, but comfortable enough. He'd rather take the scientist back to his own cushiony seat and... well, maybe not in front of all the guests. He flushed softly at his own thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He was such a handsome scientist, this Carlos. And his hair... perfection. "What's there to tell?" he said, taking another long sip of wine. It was giving him quite a buzz, which he greatly enjoyed. "It's dark, boring. Odd things happen, I suppose, but I wouldn't know much about that." He leaned towards Carlos grinning mischievously. "I suspect you could tell me more about my homeland than I could. That is why you're here, after all. To study us?"

Carlos nodded. "I find this planet extraordinary." He took a sip of wine, trailing his eyes over Cecil's body. The wine made him a little bit bolder than usual. "And its inhabitants. Studying everything will be very interesting, I'm sure," he grinned, sipping more wine. "My own home planet isn't as fascinating, I'm afraid."

Cecil chuckled softly before reaching out and trailing his fingertips over the back of Carlos' hand. The warmth that filled him at the contact was immediate, and he could feel the blood rise in his cheeks. To his dismay, he could feel it rising elsewhere too, and he hoped he wouldn't have to duck out to avoid embarrassment. "I don't see how it couldn't be fascinating, producing such a handsome scientist as it did," he cooed, always so good with his words. "Why don't you tell me about it? Or perhaps tell me about you?"

Carlos blushed, but didn't take his hand out from under Cecil's fingers. "Oh, I'm not so interesting myself... Not as much as you. I have to say I’ve never seen so many tattoos so beautifully arranged before."

Cecil smiled wide, gasping softly. "You like them?" he asked. It was surprising to find an alien who did. Not even his own father approved of them. He stood and turned quickly, his loincloth swishing around his legs, showing off more hip than they probably should. "They cover my whole body, you know," he remarked as he showed Carlos the designs on his back, lifting his vest a bit to show the patterns trailing along the curve of his spine. "The art is masterful, but so few appreciate it."

Carlos mindlessly reached out, trailing his finger down Cecil's spine, following his markings. "They're beautiful," he agreed, before flushing red and retracting his fingers as fast as he could. "Ah, very sorry about that." Well, that wine was stronger than expected, he mused, thoughts rattling in his brain.

Cecil shivered at the touch, biting his lip to stifle a soft groan. The man's fingers were electric on his skin, the alcohol coursing through his veins certainly not lessening his sensitivity, and he honestly wanted to feel his touch even more. "It's fine," he insisted, smiling sweetly over his shoulder, cheeks flushed a deep purple. "Please, inspect them as you like. You won't find such art on any other citizens, I assure you."

"I'd like that," breathed Carlos, unable to unglue his eyes from Cecil. “And I am indeed sure you're one of a kind, your royal highness." He drawled, the shadow of a seductive smile playing on his lips. His body felt warm from the alcohol and his brain was sleepy and awake at the same time, begging for his hands to settle on Cecil's soft hips, grip him firmly, pull him towards his lap….

Cecil fell into Carlos’ lap with a soft squeal, not expecting such a forward action, but not minding either while his mind was in such a fog. Carlos felt incredibly warm against his already burning hot body, all thanks to the alcohol he'd slipped into everyone's glasses, no doubt. He delicately draped his arms around Carlos' neck, gazing at his lips from under heavy eyelids. "It's better up close, isn't it?" he asked, his voice breathy and light. "The tattoos. You can see them so clearly."

Carlos sat frozen for a couple of seconds. Had he _actually_ followed his brain's, or rather his cock's, orders and pulled the prince in his lap? He was more drunk than he’d thought. But the world hadn't ended, and he still had his head on his shoulders, and Cecil was pressed up against him in all the right places. More importantly, he didn’t seem to mind. "Yes," he breathed, hands steadying on Cecil's hips. He could feel the alien rearranging in his lap, sitting with one knees on either side on his own hips and, oh god, their groins could almost touch that way, if he just pulled him a bit closer and.... "This... I'm sorry this is wildly inappropriate," he stuttered, fingers dipping into Cecil's skin.

Cecil hummed absentmindedly, not actually hearing the words Carlos was saying as he watched those soft lips say them. Before he knew what he was doing, he had pressed himself flush against Carlos, letting a hand wander up into the soft hair at his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Just a simple press of lips, and even so he felt electrified, his entire body on fire with passion over something so small. He needed this man, and every fiber of his being knew it. He pulled away with a slight gasp, his breath suddenly coming quicker than a moment ago. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," he admitted, flushing dark purple as he ran his thumb over Carlos' lips. "You were saying?"

Carlos just stared at the man in front of him, mouth hanging open. "I, uh. I don't remember." He blinked, hips pressing up ever so slightly. "Can... can we do that again?" he murmured, looking at Cecil's mouth.

Cecil smiled briefly before pulling Carlos close again, catching the scientist's lips with his own and kissing him harder this time. It was even better than before, and he was licking the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip in no time, nipping softly at it. It wasn't just the alcohol, he knew. It helped, to be sure, but he wanted Carlos enough on his own, and if he wasn't careful he would soon have the telltale bulge under his loincloth to prove it.

Carlos sighed blissfully into Cecil's mouth, hands rubbing up and down his back and thighs. He felt so pleasantly drunk, but the warmth that tugged at his chest was not just the wine, but something else as well. He pulled Cecil even closer, licking sloppily at the inside of his mouth with delighted sounds, not even caring if someone was them. It was just too good and too perfect to let go.

Cecil moaned softly against Carlos' lips, feeling his cock begin to stiffen. They'd only just met, but even so Cecil was more certain than he'd ever been about anything in his life that he needed to be with this gorgeous man. His eyes happened to wander up towards the platform his father was seated on, and he scoffed in disgust to see the old man staring at him, grinning slyly. He'd have a few teasing words to say about this, after he'd finished his rage about Cecil getting their guests blind drunk. Cecil leaned close to Carlos and ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. "Take me somewhere private," he murmured, panting hot breaths against his skin. "There's so much more of me to show you, my handsome scientist."

Carlos' hips bucked on their own accord and he groaned. "So eager, my prince," he chuckled. Lost in his own world, he started mouthing at the alien's neck and jaw. "Moreover, shouldn't you be the one to take me somewhere more private? After all, I hardly know the palace."

Cecil worried at his lip. He'd hoped the scientist would have a guest room nearby, but hadn't actually known where any of the guests were staying. His own room was quite opulent, but also farther away than he cared to run to, not while his loincloth was bulging out more and more each minute. "I... can't really stand up," he said, nodding his head down towards his groin. "I can take you to my room, but... can you carry me? I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Carlos laughed, hands going round Cecil to grope at his ass. He kissed him again, slow and dirty, grinding into the alien. "Oh, really now? Are you that easy to please?" he drawled, licking up Cecil's neck.

Cecil scoffed, pushing Carlos off him, though only slightly. He did enjoy the attention, after all. "I am, if you must know," he said sternly, very much giving the impression of someone who had been intimate with enough people to know exactly what he liked. It made him feel a tad guilty. He just wanted to be out of this room already! He pulled Carlos in for a soft kiss and murmured, "Though, you do also seem better than most, from what I've seen thus far. Which is why you ought to carry me out like I've had too much to drink, and take me somewhere you can show me more."

Carlos chuckled into the kiss, moving Cecil surprisingly easily to lift him bridal style given how drunk he was, standing in one rather staggering motion. He swayed hard for a moment as the wine hit his brain, Cecil gripping his shirt and hissing in shock. Perhaps he shouldn’t have tried to stand up with a grown man in his arms, but he managed to stabilize himself, and made for the door, ignoring Paulo's whistle at his back and the curious look and whispers of people they passed. Once they were in the hallway, he nuzzled at Cecil's ear. "Where to now?"

Cecil sighed in annoyance. His room really was the only option, but he hated the idea of waiting for that. "Down the hall is an elevator, the one with guards posted, not the others. They should let you in so long as you've got me." He broke off with a grin, kissing Carlos' neck. "Which you do, and then we'll take that up to my chambers."

Carlos started walking, fingers kneading into Cecil's flesh. When he arrived in front of the elevator, he faced one brief moment of mortification at the stare the guard gave him, but he bowed nonetheless at Cecil, and the elevator opened. As soon as the door closed, Carlos pushed Cecil against the wall, wrapping the man’s lavender legs around his waist and plunging his tongue in his mouth.

Cecil moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue against the one pressing eagerly into his mouth, but only for a moment. He grasped a fistful of Carlos' hair and forced his head away, huffing softly. "We need to choose the floor?" he said, rolling his eyes. "You have to bring me close enough to use the retina scanner or else it won't let us up."

Carlos grumbled, sliding sideways on the wall to bring Cecil close to the control panel. He let the alien scan his eyes and murmur "top floor" into the microphone while he sucked at his neck, hips rubbing together. He was already hard himself, close to dripping precome, and each burst of friction brought sparks behind his eyes.

Cecil somehow managed to keep still enough for the elevator to scan his retinas, though all he wanted to do was close his eyes and let his head fall back. His cock was bulging against his loincloth, leaving little wet stains in the fabric. He stretched his head to the side, giving Carlos better access to his neck. "The ride is somewhat long, you know. My room has the best view on the planet." He grinned devilishly. "So if waiting for a bed isn't really your style, I won't object."

Carlos groaned, letting Cecil's legs fall from around his waist and sliding to his knees in the same motion. "I will help myself then," he purred, sliding both hands under the loincloth, travelling up Cecil's thighs, looking hungrily up at the alien.

Cecil gasped and his hips rocked forward instinctively, tail lashing against the elevator wall and his cock bobbing heavily under the cloth. Carlos' hands were soft yet firm, and felt wonderful against his skin. He smiled down at the scientist, twining a hand through his soft hair. "So eager. This can't be mere scientific curiosity, can it?"

"I'm always willing to explore new territories," grinned Carlos, lifting the cloth and gazing at the alien cock. It was fairly human, though ridged and textured like a dildo on Earth would be. "Wow," he breathed at the color, deep purple at the tip and dense lavender along the shaft. He licked his lips, before dropping the cloth over his shoulder, keeping it out of the way and placing his hands back on Cecil's thighs, mouthing at the line where thigh meets hip.

Cecil moaned breathily, bracing his hands against the side of the elevator as he found it difficult to stay upright all of a sudden. "By all means," he purred, biting his lip and bucking his hips slightly, nudging his cock against Carlos' cheek. "Feel free to explore as much of me as you like."

"Mmmh," was Carlos’ only answer, head turning to mouth at the leaking cock nudging at him before drawing out his tongue a dragging it along the side, moaning at the feel of bumped flesh. His hands slid around the Cecil, grabbing at his ass greedily and he hummed again, closing his lips around the head of the engorged cock in front of him.

Cecil's mouth fell open in a soft "oh", and he rolled his hips into Carlos' mouth. It was incredibly warm, so perfectly wet, and that _tongue_. He moaned low in his throat, grasping a fistful of Carlos' hair and simply holding it, letting the scientist take his time with that wonderful tongue of his. "You certainly know how to please, my sweet scientist."

Carlos smirked around the dick in his mouth, looking up at the alien through his lashes. He bobbed his head a couple times before releasing him, fingers trailing down the back of Cecil's legs. "It's a good thing you're a lovely thing to please then," he purred, giving a final lick along his slit. "God, your highness, I want to lay you down and make you fall apart."

"It's 'Cecil'," he chided, giving Carlos' hair a soft tug before glancing up at the elevator panel. It was the fastest one in the palace, but far too slow for him at the moment. "And you'll have that chance in just another dozen floors." He grinned down at the man kneeling before him. "Think you can be patient a little longer?" he purred.

Carlos whined at the control panel. He wanted his dick deep inside the prince's ass faster than that. He gripped Cecil's hips, making him turn around and pressing his chest against the elevator wall. "All the time we need to make you ready for my cock then," he drawled, licking a long stripe up Cecil's left ass cheek, ending the line with a gentle bite on the plump flesh.

Cecil chuckled, though it melted away into a soft moan. "I'll need that much preparation, will I?" he grinned mischievously over his shoulder. "I may look soft and spoiled, but I assure you, there's nothing you humans can give me that I can't handle."

Carlos gave him a shit eating grin, moving one of Cecil's legs back so he could rut against his calf. If there was one thing Carlos was sure about, it was the fact he was very blessed in that area, and no one had complained about his cock before. Rubbing his erection against Cecil's leg, and hoping he'd feel the length well, he chuckled. "You seem very sure of yourself, my prince."

Cecil rolled his eyes, his grin not faltering for a second. "Don't think I didn't notice your awe when you saw my own cock, and mine's not even terribly impressive." He ran his fingertips through Carlos' hair, grinning wider. "I can only imagine how dull your kind's must look that a few simple ridges deserves such admiration."

Carlos' brows shot up and he stood up, hands falling from Cecil’s hips. He leaned in and cupped the side of his neck. "Maybe you should wait to see me naked, prince." He slapped Cecil's ass sharply, pressing his whole body against the prince’s back and slotting the bulge of his cock perfectly against Cecil’s cleft.

Cecil chuckled darkly. Perhaps it was rude to rile up his handsome guest like that, but it certainly seemed to be helping him stay interested in fucking him. "Perhaps I should reserve judgement for then," he grinned, his eyes dark and mischievous. "Perhaps I won't be as disappointed as I fear I will be?" He tilted his head far enough to lick at Carlos' neck. "At least there's always that tongue of yours that I already know I love."

Carlos tilted his head back to grant better access to the prince, humming low in his throat. "This is putting me under a lot of pressure, your highness. I'd be ashamed of myself if I was unable to please you now." He huffed a laugh, pushing his cock farther against Cecil's ass, teasing him with short, thrusting motions. An small taste of what would be happening later, once they no longer had clothes in the way.

At long last the elevator came to a halt, opening into an enormous suite full of all the luxuries any man could want, and more. Sofas covered with the plushest cushions, tall windows letting in just the right amount of moonlight, a gorgeous open-air balcony, a soaking tub sunk into the floor that was large enough to be a small pool, and of course the bed. Cecil grinned and pulled away from Carlos, stepping through the door as he unfastened the buttons on his short vest. He turned, dropping the garment on the floor as he beckoned Carlos inside. "Well then, you'd better hurry up and do your best," he purred as he licked his lips, so very ready for what Carlos would have in store for him. "My expectations are quite high, you know. Being royalty and all."

Carlos snorted, barely looking around himself as he slowly walked Cecil back towards the bed, unfastening his uniform as well, letting the shirt drop to the floor. When they reached the bed, he gently pushed the prince back, sending him sprawling on his back. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Cecil's naked stomach, hands going for his own pants. He straightened as he pulled the garment down, making his cock bob free in the warm air.

Cecil pushed himself up on his elbows and bit his lip, rather enjoying the sight of the other man's cock. It wasn't ridged, in fact it looked incredibly smooth, but the size... he thought that just might make up for it. "Not bad," he cooed as he trailed his fingers up his thigh, pushing his loincloth aside, revealing more and more skin as his own cock twitched against the soft fabric, tenting it beautifully. "I'll have to see how well you use it, of course."

Carlos licked his lips, gently pumping himself while looking down at Cecil, eyes following the trail on fingers.

"I'll do my best," he promised distractedly, pressing closer and finally letting his pants drop to his ankles, toeing his shoes off and stepping out of his trousers. He leaned down, rolling Cecil onto his stomach and towering above him.

Cecil rolled his eyes and smirked. Carlos practically oozed confidence, so much different than the awkward, lonely scientist he'd met downstairs. He liked it, this quiet man hiding such a desirable side, but still. "I'm sure you will, but if you're going to take so long to begin after claiming you couldn't wait, well..." he grinned, his eyes dark and burning with desire, his tail thumping softly against the bed. "I'm just going to have to assume you're stalling because your best just isn't that good, you know."

Carlos' eyes narrowed and he raised his hand, slapping it down again on Cecil's ass again. He normally wouldn’t let himself get this way, not without discussing it first, but the alcohol was clouding his judgement, and Cecil seemed to like it regardless... "You're a spoiled brat, prince. You seem yourself pretty confident you'll be a good fuck. Maybe all that bravado is a facade as well?" he grinned darkly, one hand unfastening Cecil’s loincloth and pulling it from his body.

Cecil squealed in delight at the slap, pressing his stomach to the mattress and wiggling his ass up at Carlos. He chuckled and licked his lips again, his cock dripping pre onto the blanket. "I guess you'll just have to fuck me and find out, won't you?" he purred over his shoulder.

Carlos sucked in a breath at the display and he couldn’t resist slapping that perfect ass once again. He leaned forward and licked at the base of the spine, where the spined tail sprouted from Cecil's lower back, catching sight of a clear fluid dribbling down his thighs from his ass. "I see you're self lubricating. A common trait to your species or only for little sluts like yourself?" he purred, nosing at the skin.

Cecil moaned softly into the blanket, muffling the sound as best he could, not wanting to give Carlos the satisfaction of hearing his voice until he was really showing off what he could do in bed. "Such a curious scientist," he cooed, he cheeks softly flushed. "I believe you'll just have to do your research and find out on your own, hmm?"

"Asking questions is part of my job," answered Carlos, mouth dipping lower. "The other part is taking samples."

He plunged his tongue right into Cecil, the natural lubrication permitting him to easily push in and begin to eagerly tongue-fuck the prince.

Cecil gasped, fisting his hands into the blanket and trembling under Carlos' hot mouth. "I do love that tongue," he whimpered, bucking his hips backwards into the touch, wanting his tongue deeper. "That, at least, I know you have great skill with."

Carlos hummed loudly, and then moaned even louder at the lubrication dribbling down his chin as Cecil got increasingly excited. He circled his tongue, searching for if the alien had something similar to a prostate, pressing the tip of his tongue to several places inside Cecil.

Cecil cried out suddenly as Carlos' tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, though really all of him was on fire from his touch. He could feel slick heat dripping down his thighs, and flushed dark violet in embarrassment from how obviously aroused he was. "Shit, shit," he panted, whining loudly. He tail twitched erratically above him, and the area of blanket immediately below his chin was quickly becoming damp with saliva. "That's perfect, so perfect. Don't stop."

Both of Carlos' hands came up, gripping Cecil’s asscheeks and spreading him open, giving himself more room to press his face closer, and his tongue deep inside him. He had felt a violent twitch coursing through Cecil, and he was searching for the place that had caused it. He felt another twitch under his hands when his tongue brushed an area just a little ways inside the prince, and he stopped, pressing his tongue fully against it, rubbing and teasing with the tip.

Cecil wailed loudly, burying his face in the bed as he gasped for a steady breath. His legs shook violently, so much pleasure spreading through his body and making it difficult to support his own weight, especially not while the wine he had consumed was making his limbs feel heavy. Carlos' tongue was hot and perfect, hitting his sensitive spot so beautifully, and he sobbed into a mouthful of blanket as his cock twitched and ached, precome puddling beneath it. "More," he begged, his voice dripping with desire. "More, Carlos. Give me your cock, please. I need more."

"Are you sure?" Carlos teased, pulling away with a wet pop. His chin and cheeks were soaked as much as Cecil's thighs, but he didn't mind the slightest. "You didn't sound too fond of my cock earlier, though…," he drawled, kneeling behind Cecil nonetheless, rubbing his dripping cockhead against his hole.

Cecil growled softly, not used to having someone talk back when he made a request. Not even his father had given him much lip while he was growing up. It was infuriating, no matter how much he liked Carlos, and he was beginning to realize he liked him far more than he knew. "Yes I'm sure!" he snapped, glaring over his shoulder. "Are you going to fuck me or are you going to boast about your over-confidence for another half hour?"

One of Carlos' hand shot forward, grabbing Cecil by the back of his neck, holding it there there, pressing and kneading; a promise to push down if Cecil wanted to. "Who's over-confident, exactly?" he drawled, pressing kisses to Cecil's shoulder and using his other hand to slip his fingers inside Cecil, two at once, sliding in so easily with the slick lube dripping down Cecil's leg. He pressed his fingertips right to that sensitive spot in the prince, rubbing mercilessly. "Behave, your highness, or you might not obtain what you want. And you want my cock, don't you? My fat, pretty, human cock?" He punctuated each word with a roll of his hips, rubbing his shaft directly along the cleft of Cecil's ass.

Cecil gasped, tears stinging at his eyes. The audacity of this man was unreal; invited up to his suite, given the chance to fuck royalty, and still he acted as though he were in charge! Cecil grit his teeth, trying to keep from sobbing as his nerves were assaulted with pleasure. "Fine, fine!" he spat, his words dying off in a pitiful whimper. "So much insolence... you'd better be worth my while."

"I will be. I promise you, prince," joked Carlos, taking hold of Cecil's hips with both hands and slowly pushing in, casually rolling his hips forward, his smile fading into a groan. Oh, Cecil’s body was wonderfully tight. He bit his lip, grinding his hips when he bottomed out, and paused. "Good?"

Cecil's breath caught in his throat as Carlos' dick stretched him open, unbelievably wide. He'd had all manner of textures inside him from his own world and others, but this was unlike any of that. Just thick and solid and touching every inch of him all at once, and he sobbed into the blanket as his hips twitched back against Carlos, unable to keep himself steady while stuffed with that gorgeous cock. "Yes!" he gasped. "Good, so good, so... oh, Carlos, please, please move!"

Carlos chuckled. "Not that petulant now, hmm?" he mocked, hips bucking _hard_ into Cecil, fingertips digging in the lavender skin.

Cecil keened loudly and thrashed his tail, grabbing at the sheets and holding on for dear life. This was exactly what he had wanted, what he'd always wanted. To be stuffed so full, so wonderfully yet painfully stretched open, to having something thrust so uncomfortably yet perfectly deep inside him. He shook his head fiercely, finding it hard to form words while under assault from so much pleasure. "Fuck me!" he gasped. "So big... your cock… _fuck me_!"

Carlos gasped, hips jerking, and he pulled Cecil against him, settling into a quick, deep, hard pace, folding over the prince and panting madly. "Like this? Is my cock big enough for you, your highness? You like them huge and fat, don't you?" he chuckled breathlessly. "Such a slut, such a gorgeous slut."

Cecil wanted to talk back, come up with something witty to put Carlos in his place but, gods, he couldn't. He was too busy sobbing into the bed, shivering with pleasure. He did love it, loved Carlos' cock, and loved how well the man attached to it used it on him. He was a slut, his own dick aching to be touched, and for once he didn't care. He'd be the biggest slut Valian had ever seen if it meant he could have this gorgeous cock in his ass whenever he pleased. He nodded frantically, gasping out choked words. "Love... love it... so big... so perfect." He whined and grasped hold of his dick, pumping it in time with each thrust.

Carlos slapped his hand away, grabbing the wrist and pinning it above Cecil's head. "None of that, your highness, it's my dick and my dick only that is going to make you come," he growled, hips pistoning sharply. He pulled out, rolled Cecil onto his back and fucked right back in with a sob of pleasure. Grabbing the alien's ankles, he lifted them in the air, spreading his legs wide wide, leaving Cecil exposed and vulnerable, tail thrashing madly against the mattress. Hips never slowing down, he threw his head back and moaned. "Oh god, oh god, Cecil!"

Cecil dug his fingers into the sheets with a cry, needing to force his hands still to keep from touching himself. The pressure in his groin was incredible, Carlos' dick hitting all the right spots so perfectly. Pre was dribbling over his stomach in a steady stream, so close to orgasm. He shook his head with a strangled sob, his hips bucking on their own as Carlos fucked him raw. "Gonna’... gonna’..." He tossed his head to the side and wailed, unable to hold back any longer, the alcohol making his blood boil and his skin tingle. Cum spurted over his chest and belly as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"So soon my prince?" teased Carlos, still fucking Cecil through his orgasm, hips stuttering. "Did I do such a good job?" he drawled, before a long moan tore from his throat. He was close as well and his hips shook erratically.

Cecil nodded, whimpering softly as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, Carlos' dick causing him to shiver violently as it continued to fill him with more pleasure than he could handle. "Incredible," he said breathlessly, his voice still thick with desire despite being so completely spent. He still wanted more, knew he'd never stop wanting more from this gorgeous man. "Perfect, so perfect." He smiled, forcing his muscles to tighten around Carlos, despite how it made him shudder and gasp. "Your turn."

Carlos sobbed, falling to his hands on either side of Cecil's head, hips fucking wildly into him. He stilled with a loud moan, spilling into the alien, every shaky exhale of breath changing into a pleasured groan. He came until he could feel Cecil was full and leaned back, hips twitching.

Cecil chuckled, biting his lip as he gazed lovingly at Carlos. He reached out to him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. The smell of Carlos' sweat comforted him, as did his heart beating so fast. It was strange, he'd never felt those things before. Good orgasms, sure. None quite that good, of course, but even so. But this other feeling was warm and relaxing, and he sighed happily against Carlos' skin. "How did I feel?" he purred, nuzzling Carlos' neck.

"Perfect," mumbled Carlos, equally muffled into Cecil's neck. "I don't think I’ve ever come that hard before."

Cecil hummed happily, rolling them onto their sides so he could snuggle close to Carlos. He sighed softly, feeling a sadness fall over him. "Will you leave now?" he asked, gazing up at Carlos. "Now that you've had your fun? Or will you stay until morning?"

Carlos gazed at him, blinking. He slipped an arm around Cecil’s waist. "Do I look like the kind of man that leaves after just having the best sex of his life?" he joked, pressing close.

Cecil snorted, stroking Carlos' cheek and pressing soft kisses to his neck. "To be honest, I don't know what kind of man you are at all, though... I do think I would like to find out," he murmured. He could feel sleep washing over him, both from the wine and the sex. "But perhaps that can wait for morning."

"It can," agreed Carlos sleepily, tucking Cecil close. "Plus the ship isn't leaving for a least a good month, so…."

Cecil hummed thoughtfully. It was nice he'd have a month with Carlos, but at the same time it just didn't seem long enough. He reached behind him and grasped the blanket, pulling the edge of it over them before settling back against the scientist. "We'll talk more about all of that in the morning," he murmured, drifting off to sleep.

Carlos just hummed as his eyes fluttered closed, wine taking over.

 


End file.
